Rotary lawn sweepers and lawn rakes are well known in the prior art. These sweepers and rakes typically remove undesirable elements from the lawn by having protruding members engage the lawn at some level above the ground or dirt which supports the grass.
These sweepers and rakes are typically inexpensive to manufacture, and are relatively simple to use by the amateur gardener. While such sweepers and rakes are suitable for keeping the lawn free of loose debris, the protruding members typically do not extend far enough into the lawn to remove the coarse undergrowth known as thatch, which inhibits the growth of desirable grass.
Although thatch removers have also been previously known in the prior art which operate to remove undesirable thatch and thereby promote growth of desirable grass, such devices also sometimes referred to as lawn scarifiers, such thatch removal devices typically employ the use of a motor to either rotate the assembly which contains the lawn engaging members or to propel or drag the entire device along the lawn. The expense associated with the use of such motive means makes such devices relatively expensive for the amateur gardener interested in maintaining his lawn. Other available thatch removal devices which do not employ electro-mechanical means are often cumbersome to propel and maneuver by hand. Thus, although the benefits of dethatching machines are well known and employed by professional gardeners, the devices are either too expensive or too cumbersome for the amateur gardener.